Prank Calls
by Star Requiem
Summary: The title explains what it's about and this is part one .
1. How It All Began

  
  
  
disclaimer : I don't own any Flint the Time detective characters in this story .  
  
  
Prank Calls  
  
One day Merlock decided to call the Bureau of Time and Space to talk to Sara , but Flint   
  
  
answered the phone . "Hello ," said Flint , " who's there ?" Merlock disguised his voice like   
  
  
someone elses and quickly exclaimed he had got the wrong number . Merlock hung up then thought   
  
  
that this would be the perfect opportunity to trick Flint , so he called up with his voice disguised  
  
  
yet again and made a bunch of prank calls . On his first prank call he put Flint on hold for three   
  
  
hours but just hung up the phone after five minutes . Then called back and said to Flint to meet him   
  
  
in a back alley way . Flint looked all over but there were no back alley ways around at all . Flint   
  
  
was getting mad at the strange callers and decided to call back but it was a starred out number . Next ,   
  
  
Merlock had come up with the ultimate plan . He called in with his voice disguised as Sara's and told   
  
  
Flint that he needed help , because Petra was stealing a time shifter back in time to where the car   
  
  
was being invented . Just as Flint was about to speed off into the flow of time on the time cycle ,   
  
  
Sara walked in . " Flint , where are you going" she asked . "To save you." Flint said looking rather  
  
  
puzzled . " But I'm right here . " she replied also looking puzzled . " You were just on the other end   
  
  
of the phone saying you needed help back in time to where the car was being invented . " he said   
  
  
pointing to the phone in which he forgot to hang up . Sara walked over and picked it up . " Help   
  
  
me Flint , help me ." the voice on the other end said . " Who is this? " asked a very angry looking Sara .  
  
  
" EIK " said Merlock , looking sort of worried , " um ... bye Sara . " Who was it ?" asked a puzzled   
  
  
looking Flint . "It was just Merlock , making a prank call ." she replied looking rather ticked off as   
  
  
she stormed out the door .  
  
  
to be continued .....  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
Well this is part one . Hope ya liked this also . Oh and this time I did happen to put effort into it.  
Please don't flame me . See ya later .  



	2. Television Trouble

  
  
  
  
  
disclaimer: I do not own any Flint the Time Detective characters in this story .  
  
  
Prank Calls [part 2]  
  
Sara stormed over to Merlock's house asking what the heck did he think he was doing . He replied ,  
  
  
" Tricking Flint." " Oh well then that's okay." she replied with the anger disappearing from her face .  
  
  
" Hey wanna play a trick on him together?" Merlock said grinning evilly . " Sure !" exclaimed Sara   
  
  
with a smile . He said to her that he had the best plan ever but needed her to make it work , so he picked   
  
  
up the phone and called Flint . "Hello . " said Flint. The voice on the other end said that it was Petrafina   
  
  
and had Sara held captive . Petra [actually Merlock ] exclaimed she had proof then handing the phone to Sara .  
  
  
"HELP FLINT HELP ! " Sara yelled into the phone . " You have two hours to get her back or else she gets it .  
  
  
Merlock hung up . The gang took off on the time cycle to get her . Merlock called them with his voice disguised  
  
  
as Petra's again saying he had kidnapped himself and said he had proof . He then said in his normal voice " Help us Flint ,  
  
  
we are trapped in the time where the television was being invented ." So the gang sped off to the time where the televison was being   
  
  
invented . Merlock hung up the phone , he and Sara were laughing so hard that they started to cry . Flint and the gang   
  
  
arrived back in time and they ended up in a house with the man who was inventing the T.V , who was desperatly struggling to   
  
  
get his invention to work . Flint exclaimed he knew how to make it work and quickly took two snapped wires , put them together  
  
  
and ........ KABOOM ! They were all turned black and they sweatdropped at what Flint had done . Tony scolded him for this   
  
  
and told him to apologize right away . He did and they left . Flint , being very tired forgot about his friends being kidnapped and   
  
  
called Merlock . "Hello " said Merlock , not expecting the caller to be Flint . " Merlock ?" Flint said looking puzzled, " I thought you   
  
  
were kidnapped! " " ............ Uh I guess I'm not " Merlock said as he slammed the phone down . He turned to Sara and said , " It was  
  
  
Flint ." They looked at each other both looking very worried .  
  
  
To be continued..................  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
Well that was part two . What do you think ? It wasn't as good as the first but it will have to do . Please don't flame me . 


	3. Death Is In The House

  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own the Scream movie part of this or any of the Flint the Time  
  
Detective characters .   
  
  
  
  
Prank Calls [part three ]   
  
  
Bindi was just sitting around trying to figure out what to do when the idea hit her .  
  
  
She wondered over to the Bureau of Time and Space . She dressed up as a grimreaper and   
  
  
then proceeded to call Sara . Bindi told Sara that she was in the house and was going to  
  
  
kill her . Of course she had her voice disguised as someone elses .  
  
  
Meanwhile , Flint wanted to get Merlock back , not knowing that Sara was involved , and   
  
  
called Merlock . Merlock answered and Flint said it was Sara . But he couldn't disguise his   
  
  
voice so right away Merlock knew it was Flint , but pretended he didn't and played along .  
  
  
Bindi , who was on the phone with Sara , told her she was coming up the stairs and now was   
  
  
outside her door . Sara was in a panick and was trying to block the door when the banging stopped .   
  
  
Sara , being very stupid , let go of the door and Bindi came in . She had the scythe up to Sara's throat.  
  
  
Sara started to run out the door but the murderer stood in front of her laughing evilly . Sara ran the other   
  
  
way and smashed throught the window . Getting back to what Flint was doing .... He was thinking he tricked   
  
  
Merlock when he said , "Okay Flint , you can shut up now ." Flint was in shock and asked how he knew it was  
  
  
him . he replied that he didn't sound at all like Sara and that he should come up with something more   
  
  
original . Back to Bindi with Sara ..... Bindi caught Sara before she fell , but then explained she didn't   
  
  
want to face the charges so she saved her . She still had her voice disguised , but then started laughing  
  
  
and took the hood off saying it was only her . Sara was very angry and wanted to trick Bindi back and said   
  
  
Merlock said he hated Bindi . Bindi knew it was a trick and stated " Do you honestly think I'm going to fall  
  
  
for that , especially since I just finished playing a prank on you?" Bindi snickered at her and floated away .  
  
  
Sara was outraged that her plan didn't work and made a plan against Bindi . She was going to do something noone  
  
  
else would think of her ever doing . She laughed very evilly because the prank she was going to play on Bindi  
  
  
was indeed very evil . Meanwhile Flint was trying to think of how to trick Merlock but none of his pranks worked   
  
  
because he wasn't as stupid as Flint .  
  
  
  
to be continued ..............  
  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Hope ya liked this one . It's not as funny as the others . I need some ideas on what Sara's big prank will be .  
Please R&R . Oh and please don't flame me , I try as hard as I can to write good stories . If you don't like it   
please tell me and I probably won't continue with the next part . I need as many reviews as possible . 


	4. Hello Mr And Mrs Bernard Goodman

  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Flint the Time Detective characters in this story .  
  
  
  
Prank Calls [part 4]  
  
  
Everyone was just sitting around with nothing to do when Merlock jumped up and  
  
  
said, "I have an idea,lets prank call Dr.Goodman ." "Okay!" exclaimed everyone.  
  
  
Merlock told them his evil little plan , then picked up the phone and called   
  
  
Dr.Goodman . " Hello," said Dr.Goodman, "who is this?" "Hello Bernard, its  
  
  
Jillian , I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me ?" "Well of  
  
  
course I do , I am madly in love with you ." said Bernard looking very happy  
  
  
and cheerful . " What's with the sudden change of heart Jillian?" " Oh I just  
  
  
relised that we should probably get together ." "Well okay ." said Bernard ,still  
  
  
smiling . "Bye Jillian I love you ."said Bernard . This made Merlock feel really   
  
  
uncomfortable,having another guy say he loved him , so he just hung up the phone .  
  
  
His face went white .  
  
  
Merlock sweatdropped when the others asked if he got caught , but he anwsered no .  
  
  
They all started laughing at Dr.Goodman . Merlock told them all about what Dr.Goodman  
  
  
said about Jillian . How he was madly in love with her and told them the reason why his   
  
  
face went white was because Bernard said I love you . They immediatly started laughing at   
  
  
Dr.Goodman and the next day decided to call back . Sara said she had some important homework  
  
  
to finish and left the room . Tony thought to himself ,'But this was the only time this year  
  
  
that Miss.Iknow didn't give us homework.Hmmmmmmmmm.' Merlock picked up the phone and called  
  
  
back with his voice disguised as Jillians . "Hello is Bernard there ." "Speaking." said a   
  
  
cheerful looking Bernard . He then heard crying on the other end of the phone ," Oh   
  
  
it's awful ," said Merlock grinning very evilly , " someone has shot me and I'm in the   
  
  
hospital ." He still had his voice like Jillians . "Jillian ,are you all right ?" said   
  
  
Bernard not looking so cheerful . " Oh yes I am fine ," said Merlock, "but I have to hang up  
  
  
now . Merlock hung up because he almost started laughing when he was talking . They all  
  
  
started too laugh again . Merlock then picked up the phone and called Jillian Grey .  
  
  
Meanwhile Sara was buisily making a plan against Bindi . " Hello Jillian." Merlock said with  
  
  
his voice disguised as Bernards . "What are you calling me for Bernard ?"said Jillian .   
  
  
" Oh it's nothing , really, I was shot and I am in the hospital now ." said Merlock , who was  
  
  
about to laugh when Jillian said, " That's awful I'll be right over to the hospital .   
  
  
Jillian and Bernard were both rushing to the hospital to see one another . When Jillian got in   
  
  
the door of the hospital she saw Bernard sitting there and asked him why he wasn't in a  
  
  
hospital room . He replied," I thought it was you who was in the hospital ." "No ." said   
  
  
Jillian looking puzzled . " But Jillian , I thought you were shot ." said Bernard .   
  
  
" No you were shot. " said Jillian . ' Guess what , we were both shot ."said Bernard . They  
  
  
hugged each other . " You know Bernard this proves how much we care for one another." said  
  
  
Jillian who kissed Bernard on the cheek and made him blush .  
  
  
One week later....  
  
  
  
The wedding bells were ringing . You may kiss the bride . Bernard and Jillian kissed for a long  
  
  
time . Merlock was watching and after he wiped the tears from his eyes said "And to think , all of  
  
  
this because of a prank call ." After the wedding Sara went to her room to plan . " It's complete,  
  
  
my plan is finished !" she said laughing evilly .   
  
  
Ice Angel[narrator]: What is Sara's evil plan ? Perhaps you will find out on the next part of prank calls.  
  
Until then bye .  
  
  
To Be Continued ..........  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 


	5. Sara's Plan Revealed

  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own any Flint the Time Detective characters in this story .  
  
  
  
  
  
Prank Calls [part five]  
  
  
Sara had finally completed her plan against Bindi . "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
  
my plan is the best I will get Bindi back for everything ." she said very evilly .  
  
  
She got ready to play the prank on Bindi . Meanwhile Bernard and Jillian were on their   
  
  
honeymoon so being the oldest of the three , had to watch Flint and Tony plus all of the   
  
  
time shifters . She knew she would have to watch them anyway so that is why she made the  
  
  
plan so soon . All of a sudden Merlock walked in . " Um Merlock could you watch Tony and   
  
  
Flint for me ?" said Sara . " Um okay ." said Merlock looking puzzeled . "Good" said Sara   
  
  
as she ran out the door . "Idiot " she said , talking about Merlock of course but Merlock  
  
  
didn't do his job and instead played video games . Meanwhile , Sara getting ready to pull   
  
  
her big prank on Bindi . She called Bindi from a payphone and told her to meet her at the   
  
  
corner of the street . Bindi went to where Sara said she would be , but Sara wasn't there.  
  
  
She then said to herself , " What a stupid trick ." but then Sara walked up to her .   
  
  
"Hey Bindi!" Sara exclaimed . " What do you want ." said Bindi , looking pretty mad .   
  
  
" I just wanted to say that you deserve Merlock more than I do ." she said smiling .   
  
  
" Well for once you make sense Sara ," said Bindi , grinning evilly , " but he likes you  
  
  
better so how do I make him like me ? " "Simple, " said Sara , ' you use this . She pulled   
  
  
out a small container with whiteish-blue powder in it . " What do I do with that ?" said   
  
  
Bindi looking confused . " Smell it of course ," said Sara , " oh and you have to be in your  
  
  
master form to use it ." " Why ?" asked Bindi . " Just because ' said Sara . Bindi went to her  
  
  
master form and Sara handed her the container . Bindi sniffed it . The powder went up her nose .  
  
  
Bindi then exclaimed what a wonderful feeling it was and snorted more of the powder . Sara then  
  
  
left Bindi to deal with the powder which was none other than Cocaine . Bindi kept snorting   
  
  
the powder until she found the container was empty . She then went up to Merlock with more of   
  
  
the powder and told him how wonderful it was . " Oh my god , Bindi is on COCAINE ." Merlock said ,  
  
  
giggling at Bindi . " You suck Bindi ." said Merlock , who walked away from the time shifter .  
  
  
  
Merlock told The Oldtimer . The Oldtimer flipped and ran over to Bindi . A minute later Bindi   
  
  
was rushed to emergency , but had to wait for hours . When she got a hospital room she was unconcious .  
  
  
They found out it was Sara and she got charged with assult but Merlock said it was him and he got sent to  
  
  
jail for being over twelve . He told them that he was dealing drugs . A little while later , from peer  
  
  
pressure , Flint started to smoke marajuana . He was also rushed to the hospital and it took them months   
  
  
to stop him . Finally they sent him to Boot Camp . Flint got handcuffed and taken away to the Boot Camp .  
  
  
Then they put him through a D.A.R.E program and after failing 5000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times . For   
  
  
a while Tony and Sara took his place as a time detective . Tony of course was really overjoyed and danced  
  
  
around . But little did they know that when Flint got his job back he was secretly smoking Pot .  
  
  
They found this out by waking up one morning to find him lying unconcious on the floor . Sara worked on   
  
  
a prank call to make to Flint . She phoned him and told him to meet her back in time . When he got to   
  
  
the time she said , she wasn't there . All of a sudden the time cycle malfunctioned . Sara trapped Flint   
  
  
back in time . She appeared on the communicating screen and laughed at him . She said she would only let   
  
  
him come back if he quit smoking drugs . He agreed to this of course . When he got to the Bureau of Time   
  
  
and Space he saw some Cocaine and tried to get hold of it . Pterry used his Memory Erase Beam and made   
  
  
Flint and Bindi forget about the drugs . Everything was back to normal , or was it ? All of a sudden they  
  
  
heard a crash . It was the Catamaran . Petra said she had a knew weapon . She pointed the gun at the time  
  
  
detectives . She paused and fired . A flash came out of the gun . The time detectives were all looking scared .  
  
  
Petra laughed and said it was a camera and she was definitly going to make a fuss about this . She ran off with   
  
  
the photo of them looking like idiots and laughed her head off . Then she went on the intenet and posted the   
  
  
picture on her personal site telling people to e-mail her with what they think . Alot of them replied that it was  
  
  
funny . The time detectives were humiliated in front of the whole universe . What were they going to do ?  
  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
Ice Angel : What plan will the time detectives use to get Petra back . Find out on the next part of....... Prank Calls .  
  
  
To Be Continued .........  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
Well hoped ya liked it . It's not as funny as the others . Please forgive me those of you who like Bindi .  
  
  
I just don't like her and we started D.A.R.E today and I couldn't think of anything else . Oh and tell me if  
  
  
you want me to continue with the next part . I need reviews .  



	6. Embarrassment And A New Plan

Author's Notes : I have decided to write the next part of Temple Journeys maybe before I finish Prank Calls .   
It depends on whether or not I get writers block again .  
  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own any Flint the Time Detective characters in this story .  
  
  
  
Prank Calls [part 6]  
  
  
The time detectives were really embarrassed . They couldn't think of what to do until Sara thought of an evil  
  
  
plan . " Okay we call her saying it's the Dark Lord and tell her to go on a mission . Then we send holograms of the  
  
  
timeshifters back and she will try to catch them . I don't know anything else to do . " said Sara . That's about the   
  
  
stupidest idea ever Sara ." said Tony , not looking too impressed . "I think we should do this ." said Flint . He   
  
  
whispered in their ears . "You know, for once Flint you have a good idea ." said Tony, with a grin on his face .   
  
  
Meanwhile, at her base, Petra was trying to think of another plan for the time detectives . She decided on a good   
  
  
one, after a few hours . Petra called the Bureau of Time and Space and said she was a police officer . Sara was the   
  
  
one to pick up the phone . Petra told her she was under arrest for dealing drugs . Sara admitted that she did and Petra   
  
  
laughed because she had the whole conversation on tape .  
  
  
Meanwhile , in jail , Merlock was figuring out a way to escape . He succeeded and got away . Petra took the tape to   
  
  
the police station . Sara and Petra got thrown in jail , Petra because she had been so stupid to go into a police station .  
  
  
At the same time they were thrown in , Merlock got caught and thrown in the same cell as them . Petra and Sara got into alot  
  
  
of cat-fights which drove Merlock insane . One day they got into one about who was better and asked Merlock which one of them   
  
  
was the best . They both expected him to say Sara , but he said "YOU BOTH SUCK!" . He ran to a wall and started kicking it to   
  
  
get out , but instead he hurt his foot . Merlock kept trying to escape and finally did , after discovering you can't punch a  
  
  
brick wall either . He escaped with Petra and Sara but ran far away from them . For the next few weeks , Merlock was parinoid  
  
  
of Sara and said he hated her . He stayed as far away from her as possible . Same thing for Petra .   
  
  
After being convinced Sara wasn't a psycho from hell sent to kill him , Merlock helped with the plan . They set the plan up .  
  
  
Petra received a phone call from the Dark Lord or so she thought . It was really Merlock with his voice disguised as the Dark Lord's .  
  
  
He told her she had a mission to the year 0 . Petra said she would go right away , thinking this mean't before Jesus . When she got to  
  
  
the year 0 , she came out when the Big Bang started and was fried . Alive but fried . Petra was very ticked off . She phoned the Bureau ,   
  
  
but noone anwsered . [she had figured out it was them really fast being smarter than Flint]   
  
  
In her room Sara was doing her homework but then thought of a plan . She laughed very evilly .  
  
  
  
Ice Angel : What is Sara's evil plan ? Who is it against ? Find out on the next part of Prank Calls .  
  
To Be Continued ........... [Possibly forever. I like this story .]  
  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
Well hoped you liked this part . I will try and post the next part soon . 


	7. The Bloody Butt

disclaimer : the usual 'i dont own it' thingy .....  
  
  
  
Prank Calls (part 7)  
  
  
Sara got on the phone and called Merlock .   
  
" Merlock get your butt over here now !" she yelled into the phone . Merlock  
  
came as fast as he could which was pretty slow because it was 3:00 in the morning .  
  
" Hi Sara ..... " he said .  
  
" What's your problem ?" she said angrily .  
  
" It's three o' clock in the morning this better be good ....." said Merlock ,   
  
obviously too tired to be aware of who he was talking to or how he was talking to that person .  
  
" Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning ." said Sara , with a smirk .  
  
"Yeah really EARLY this morning !!!!! " Merlock snapped back .  
  
" You're right , maybe I should let you sleep come here ..... " Sara said evilly .  
  
She led him to the closet where she told him to go to sleep in . Merlock was so tired he fell asleep in it and she locked him in it .  
  
The next day Merlock woke up on the wrong side of the bed or rather the wrong side of the closet and  
  
he smacked his head into the wall of the closet .  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww ..... " he groaned . Merlock ended up with a large lump on his head .   
  
Well the day hadn't started good : Merlock hit his head, Sara wouldn't talk to him (she was giving him   
  
the silent treatment and staring eerily at him) , and finally Dr. Goodman was fixing the roof and the ladder and Dr.Goodman fell on Merlock .  
  
" What stupid boring day ....." he said " Hey! I've got it ! I'll ..... *drumroll* PRANK CALL FLINT ! "   
  
Merlock went to his house and went on the phone to get Flint .   
  
" Hello !" said Flint .   
  
" Flint get your butt over here if you know whats good for you ! " Merlock yelled into the phone and then hung up .   
  
He waited patiently for Flint to arrive . Days passed and a week passed, still, no Flint . Finally Merlock went to check the mail and brought it in .  
  
" Bill, bill, bill, junk, junk, bill, junk, oooo a fan letter, coupons for that dumb old store I don't shop at, a consumer  
  
survey, my monthly senior check, my baby bonus, a life insurance ad, a mysterious envelope with no name, oh wait here it says   
  
'vfkajs', another 'join the senior club letter', oh what's this ? " he said as he looked at a small package . He opened it and inside   
  
it was a bloody butt . Next to it was a letter saying 'I hope you really needed it . It was quite a painful procedure but I'll do  
  
anything for a friend . your bestest friend, Flint' " Oh boy ....." said Merlock , not sure what to do now .  
  
~two weeks later~  
  
Well noone was sure which hurt Flint more , the removing or the re-attaching of his butt .  
  
" You can not go to the bathroom for a week or you will blow your butt off . " said the doctor .  
  
" But I gotta go now ! " said Flint .  
  
" I'm sorry Flint , but no usage of the toilet is permitted . " said the doctor .  
  
" That's it I can't hold it ! " Flint yelled running for the bathroom . Moments later a bloody butt came flying through the wall .   
  
It was Flint's all right . It smashed its way through all the walls and the building began to collapse , with all the people in it .   
  
The bloody butt rocketted its way through all the skyscrapers in town and knocked them down .   
  
The people were all fine .  
  
" Wow that was one explosive butt ..... " said Tony in disbeleif .   
  
" You're telling me ..... " said Merlock , who was stuck under a concrete block .  
  
All of a sudden Sara yelled out ' wheres Flint ? ' and as if on cue , the dust cleared revealing Flint and the toilet he was sitting on ,  
  
were still intact , not a scratch on them unlike the others .  
  
" How does he do it ? ..... " asked Merlock , who wasn't looking to well , being stuck under a two-ton block of cement wasn't helping either .  
  
" Some things are a mystery to this world ..... " said a familiar voice . Everyone looked over and saw the man . " Hi I'm Troy Macleur   
  
(I think thats what it was in the Simpsons can't remember .....) , you may remember me from such films as Planet of the Apes and Go Shove It ..... "   
  
said the guy (sorry there was an episode of the Simpsons where he does Planet of the Apes and I do not beleive 'go shove it' is a movie .....)  
  
Everyone sweatdropped and then went home to go to bed , leaving Merlock stuck under the cement block .   
  
" Help ! Help ! Anyone , someone , a little help here ! " he said , his cries echoing off into the night .  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
to be continued .....   
  
Aww geeze guys , Im so sorry I haven't finished this in almost a year or was it a year ? ..... hmmm ..... anyway , hope ya liked it guys ! Bye now ! 


End file.
